


I Need to be Saved Too

by Kratsayra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon VI Targaryen and Jon Snow are Siblings, All characters may sometimes be ooc because they have experienced things differently from canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya-centric, Basically the full spectrum of human emotions, Coping, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Shenanigans, High School, Humor, Hurt, Jealousy, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Love, M/M, Sex, Stark-centric (ASoIaF), because its me, filthy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratsayra/pseuds/Kratsayra
Summary: Jon is pining for his seventeen year old cousin and can't seem to handle the fact that's she's grown up for romances of her own.Cue Stark Drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
Arya, Meera: 17, Gendry: 18 (seniors)  
Jon, Robb: 23  
Aegon 24  
Sansa: 21  
Bran, Jojen, Osha : 16 (sophomores)  
Daenerys: 26  
Rickon: 14

**Arya**

"Ugh look what the cat dragged in."

Arya pretended she hadn't heard Meera. It was better to pretend that her stupid bullheaded ex wasn't kissing the waif-like Whitney Black in front of the lockers with half the school watching on.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late for class." Arya shut her locker with a snap and proceeded towards homeroom, Meera catching up with her after she had thrown the lip locked couple a dirty look on behalf of her best friend.

Arya had begun dating Gendry six months ago, and they had fought more times than she could count on her hands. each fight had always ended with a quick sorry after a day or two of brooding from both parties and mind blowing make up sex after.

It had become almost routine, so when Gendry and she had an argument for a stupid reason she still couldn't believe, and she went to him two days later after her anger had simmered down, she was shocked to learn that he was breaking up with her.

She had raged at him, calling him a coward and a stubborn bull, but all he would say was that they came from completely different worlds and did not belong together.

_Screw fitting in_.

Arya had cried for a day after, more angry than hurt. And it had taken Sansa visiting for the weekend, to pull her out of bed.

Sansa had been surprisingly supportive, taking her out to a club and even buying her a few drinks while they sat at the bar and cursed stupid high school boys, and Arya had come back home a little drunk and feeling a whole lot better.

The murmurs followed her all day at school and Arya sighed as she made her way to the dramatics club. Of course they were going to talk, Gendry was the star quarterback at the Seven Pointed Star Private Academy and the controversial eldest son of Robert Baratheon, former Hollywood star turned Filmmaker. Besides, it had been the juiciest gossip all over school when they knew that the Ice Princess, Arya Stark was dating the school heartthrob, and had been caught making out with him behind the bleechers more than a few times by the teachers.

_Now, he's sucking face with Whitney Black_, she thought, _we'll she's welcome to him. She fits him better anyway_.

Arya found it really stupid that Gendry had this inferiority complex about himself. It had never bothered her that he hadn't been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, in fact, she was glad for it. His humility and bluntness had made him someone she had come to admire. _Stupid Gendry, _like they were in some period drama with social class stigma between them.

"A girl is late." Jaquen Hagar was a peculiar drama teacher, but Arya and all the rest of the drama club had really come to respect him with time.

Whitney Black smirked on his side, but Jaquen was quiet and waiting for an explanation.

"A girl was listening to secrets," Arya said carefully.

It was tradition, to start every meeting sharing information they had learnt since their last meeting.

The corner of his lip turned upward slightly. "And what has a girl learnt?"

"The annual Musical Festival has been postponed because of the electoral campaign," Arya said.

"Yes"

"Lem Lemoncloak was found possessing cocaine and suspended today."

"Just so, and?"

"And, Gendry Baratheon is sleeping with two cheerleaders and a waif" Arya looked at Whitney as she said this, shrugging when she flipped her off and stalked away.

Jaquen may have rolled his eyes but Arya ignored him.

"Then let us begin," Jaquen motioned and she took her place. ______________________________________________________________

**Jon**

The enormous Stark mansion, Winterfell loomed in the distance as the taxi drove passed the iron gates that opened automatically.

Jon could feel the excitement of being back at his favorite place in the world, with some of his favorite people.

The cadet life in the Westeros Air Force was hard but rewarding, and he did not regret his decision to take the black (referred as such because of the traditional black uniforms of the Air Force) after he graduated from the Night's Watch University a year ago.

He did however miss his family. Uncle Ned who was all but a surrogate father, Robb who was his best friend and brother, Bran with his large glasses and serious conversations, Rickon with his constant mischief and even Sansa, who had been a snobbish bitch back in school, but had gotten over herself over the years. But he missed Arya most of all, who looked so much like him and was fierce and brave and passionate with everything she did.

Winterfell looked empty as he was let in by the staff, who offered to take his duffel but Jon would shook his head. He was used to doing things himself now, and the familiar luxury of being attended to was not so welcome.

Uncle Ned came down the grand staircase, giving him a warm smile and hugging Jon tightly.

"Welcome home son," Ned said fondly, pulling back in surprise to look at his nephew who didn't look as slender as he remembered, there was muscle on every limb, and the short cropped hair made Jon's long chiseled face look even sharper.

Need clapped him on the shoulder. "You must be tired from the journey, go and settle down. I have a meeting I need to be at, but I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay. Are the boys and Arya at school?"

Ned smiled fondly. "Yes. Don't worry I haven't spoiled your surprise."

His leave had been approved at the last minute, and Jon had thought he would surprise everyone at Winterfell for Christmas rather than hole up at his apartment alone.

After heading to his room for a quick shower, Jon went out to the garage. His black Jeep was preserved pristinely under a tarp sheet, which he quickly rolled, and put away.

His Jeep roared to life, and Jon smiled to himself pulling out of the garage and headed to the school, already anticipating Arya's reaction when she saw him in the parking lot.

___________________________________

**Arya**

She exchanged her books for her bag and shut the locker, joining the trickle of kids exiting the building, Most of the kids had already left, so the parking lot would be mostly empty.

Arya tapped the pocket of her skirt, feeling for the cigarette she had slipped in there on her way to school that morning.

She found a secluded spot in one corner of the lot and lit up, taking a couple of drags before throwing her school jacket on the ground and seating herself on it.

She didn't smoke quite often, and preferred the calm and quiet that came with the action rather than the nicotine itself.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket but she ignored it, her attention was on the tall figure approaching her much to her dismay.

"I wish you would just quit it." Gendry said as way of a greeting. He made it no secret that he hated her smoking, however rarely.

Arya chose to ignore the comment, waiting for him to say what he was really here for. She took another drag watching the tick of his jaw and dusted the ash off the end casually.

"Whitney told me-"

"Yes, I'm sure she did. And yes, I did say that. And yes, I know all about it."

"I didn't think you believed everything you heard." Gendry folded his arms, towering over her like a giant. The silence that followed was heavy with tension before Arya exhaled a puff of smoke and put out the cigarette under her shoe making Gendry wrinkle his nose.

She stood up, her eyes on level with his unbuttoned shirt and loosened tie. Her phone buzzed again and she reached for it, stepping around him.

"It doesn't matter what_ I_ believe..." she gasped suddenly.

"_Jon!_"

Arya couldn't believe her eyes, but her legs were already running towards him. With a shout she launched into his arms, laughing and burying her face in his shoulder when he grunted with the force of the impact.

"_Seven hells!_ When did you get here?" Grabbing his face with both her hands she looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have gone to the airport to pick you up."

He put her down, grinning from ear to ear. "I wanted to surprise you. _Gods Arya_ I've missed you." He tucked the curl that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear before he noticed Gendry staring at them.

"And who's this?"

"No one."

"Gendry Baratheon." They said together.

Gendry put out his hand and Jon shook it.

"Jon Targaryen."

Arya saw Gendry's blue eyes flashed with recognition at Jon's family name. If Jon recognized who Gendry was, he didn't show it.

"Its nice to meet you," Gendry said finally.

Jon nodded, "Likewise."

Jon's hand came to rest on Arya's shoulder and he continued, "We are headed home, would you like me to drop you somewhere?"

"No, I have a ride."

Jon inclined his head. "Okay then, until next time."

With slight pressure on her shoulder, he lead her towards his Jeep.

Arya's mouth was dry, she quickly swallowed and turned to see Gendry still rooted to the spot, watching them go.

It was only when they had left the school grounds that Arya glanced at Jon next to her. "What was _that_ all about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I aged up Rickon because I couldn't resist the cocky, spoiled, dreamy boy he would be at 14.
> 
> Also, Jon Snow is a generic name for someone from the North. Kinda like the Westorosi version of a John Doe, just roll with it please.
> 
> I haven't figured out a political system for this universe yet, but there is something like an Elite class, similar to the feudal nobility but not quite so. And all the Great and minor houses are part of this system, hierarchically of course, because when you're rich, it apparently also matters how rich.

**Arya**

"Do you wanna order pizza?" Bran turned to them; his large round glasses luminous with the light from the projector. 

Arya threw her phone at him, which he caught with one hand. "Pepperoni for me," she said turning back to the movie.

"Me too," Rickon said from her lap, and Arya smiled, her fingers running through his red curls absentmindedly. 

They had all gathered at the theatre room in the guest house soon after dinner. Not quite ready to say goodnight to Jon yet. Jon was put up in the guest house much to Arya's chagrin. As if he were an outsider and not a part of the family. 

Her mother's work, she knew. And Jon had not complained. But when all three of the younger Starks had followed Jon back to the guest house in their pajamas, pillows tucked under their arms for an impromptu sleepover, her mother had looked ready to object, but Father shook his head at her.

"Mushroom, Vegan" Jon said from beside her, and Arya twisted around to stare at him in disgust. Jon put his hand on top of her head and turned it back to the screen.

"It grows on you," he said in defence, putting his arm back around her shoulders. 

"Unlikely," Arya snorted. "Wasn't your red headed ex a vegan?"

Rickon loudly shushed them and Arya turned her attention back to the movie.

"Ygritte, yes." Jon said softly after a long pause.

Ugh, _stupid_. Of course, she had to go and remind Jon about his ex-girlfriend. 

Bran called the pizza place, earning a glare from Rickon and Arya took the opportunity and whispered, “How are Sam and the others?"

Jon leaned down to catch her voice and Arya felt the stubble on his chin scratch her forehead. 

Jon smiled and whispered back, "Sam's joining medical school next year. He wants to be a military paramedic."

"You know, the whispering is not really helping," Rickon grumbled and Arya smacked the back of his head playfully. The little shit. 

Rickon pouted and flopped down on his stomach besides Bran, abandoning her lap. 

They were watching the Avengers for the thousandth time, and Arya wasn't really paying attention, she gave up on it altogether when the pizza arrived, her eyes down on the screen of her phone as she replied back to Hot Pie’s text.

_Will you be there this Sunday?_

_Of course. 10 am sharp._

_Ok. Bring Nymeria._

_Only if you save me some pie._

_Gotcha. See ya._

_Later._

Jon nudged her side, raising his eyebrow in question, but Arya shook her head and put her phone away. She wasn't ready to tell Jon about her new weekend activity yet. maybe later...

Jon reached out and took a slice of her pizza, turning back to the TV.

"Hey, that's mine. I thought vegan was your new thing." Arya hissed at him.

There was a small smile on his face when he replied, "It was nice for the first slice, but then I craved my usual." 

Arya rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile stretching across her face. She supposed they could share.

**Jon**

He woke up to Rickon's heels digging into his stomach. Jon gently pushed the boy away from him and rolled out of the sleeping bags they'd set up in the family room. 

He should have sent them back to their own beds after the movie, but it had felt so good to lounge and talk and he had missed this. Missed spending time with family, even though Sam and Pyp and Grenn did come close. 

Bran was missing, Jon realised. Probably kicked away by Rickon before he headed back to his own bed. The youngest wolf's long limbs were splayed out and he snored softly next to Arya, stretched across all three of their sleeping bags. 

Arya herself slept soundly on her stomach; her dark curls draped across her pillow in a riot. Her pajamas shorts had ridden up and the soft curves of her ass were enticingly visible under them. Jon swallowed and stared, his heart speeding up. 

_Look away asshole._

Jon pulled a bedsheet over her contritely and l hurried out of his room. What he needed was a long run and then a cold shower, in that order.

When he came back from his run an hour later, both Arya and Rickon were gone. Quickly showering, he headed downstairs to fix himself some breakfast. Catelyn had been kind enough to stock the guest house pantry, and Jon got the message loud and clear. _Stay away from the main house._

He didn't mind really, fixing his breakfast in peace was a welcomed change. He set the coffee to brew and got busy with the eggs and toast. 

He was seated at the massive island, just finishing up his breakfast when he heard Bran call out, "Jon?"

"In the kitchen"

Ghost came bounding in before he had finished replying and nudged Jon's knee before obediently sitting.

Jon laughed and bent forward to scratch him behind the ears. "Good boy, how have you been?"

Ghost stared at him, his red eyes seeming to convey his unhappiness at being left behind. "He just missed you a lot," Bran said and seated himself next to Jon. "He barely leaves Arya's side these days, but I guess he knew you were back and wanted to say hello."

Jon patted Ghost affectionately before turning to Bran. "How have you been Bran?"

Bran grinned and pushed up the glasses sliding down his nose. "I've been okay. School is a drag, but it's only three more years. Then I'm getting out of this town."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "And go where?"

Bran shrugged, "Probably join the Knighthood or maybe the TER..."

Jon was surprised, the Knighthood he could understand, Bran had always wanted to become an Elite Corp but the TER or Three Eyed Raven was a Northern Intelligence Agency, and quite mysterious even by Northern standards.

"You'll need fantastic grades for either of them," he said carefully.

But Bran grinned, "I'm managing straight As in all my classes."

Jon is impressed, Bran might just surpass Robb, and he tells him this. 

Bran shook his head, blushing a little. "Nah, Robb can keep the crown. I don’t like all the attention."

Jon smiled and polished off his scrambled eggs. The way Robb was going he would definitely have the crown, or a prominent position at Stark Inc. very soon. He was already more involved in the business since Ned Stark had shifted his attention to politics.

Jon himself could care less about what was happening at the Targaryen Group Headquarters at Kingslanding. It was all managed by his aunt, Daenerys who was Chairwoman and CEO. And Jon hoped he would never have to see her or any of those manipulative, power-hungry board members again. His hand clenched from the memory of his summers there but Jon shut them down before they could overwhelm him. 

His therapist said it wasn't healthy, suppressing his memories like that, but he also suspected that Jon was running away from his responsibilities by joining the Knights Watch, so what did he know right?

Bran nudged him with his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. "I completely forgot to ask. Are you in for the match tonight? It's us versus Crossroad High and Rickon is playing."

Jon smiles, "Sure, I'd like that."

***

The stands were filling up quickly, and while Bran hurried ahead to grab their seats, Jon headed to the hotdog stand. Arya had texted earlier saying that she would meet them there and Jon texted her back while he waited for his order.

_Where are you? It's starting._

There was no reply and Jon put his phone back into his pocket, before grabbing the hotdogs and heading back to their seats. 

She joined them five minutes into the game, wearing a pair of tiny jeans shorts and Jon's old soccer jersey from college and smelling of citrus soap. 

"What did I miss?" she whispered, still out of breath from rushing here.

"Nothing much, just began," Jon whispered back and handed her the hotdog.

Arya whipped her damp curls to the other side of her neck and took the hotdog gratefully. "Syrio was such a hard ass today because he doesn't want me to mess up in the tournament this time. I barely had time to shower and change and _ugh_ I'm sweaty again." she explained.

Jon's eyes were drawn to the curve of her pale neck where her pulse throbbed against the fine silver chain that disappeared under her-_his_ jersey. He saw the large TARGARYEN printed across her back and something low in his belly clenched.

"What?" Arya asked with her mouth full.

"I always wondered what happened to my jersey," Jon mumbled and looked away embarrassed to find Bran studying him quietly. Jon quickly turned towards the game, his face burning hot. Did Bran notice him staring at Arya like a pervert?

During half time Rickon saw them and waved, his red hair was a riot on his head and his face was flushed, and Jon smiled when he saw a group of middle school girls giggle and whisper to each other excitedly when he winked at them. 

The Academy was crushing Crossroad High, with a 3-0 lead, and Jon felt himself fall into the familiar excitement from competing against the public school. The rivalry between the two was palpable, and the kids from both schools never really got along, belonging to two different worlds entirely. 

"Oh fuck, Lommy you _moron_!" Arya grunted when the Crossroad Midfielder missed the penalty shot, and Jon gave her a look which she ignored. 

The match ended with the Academy coming at a 3-1 victory and all three of them shot up from their seats and cheered, singing their school chant with the crowd and clinging to each other as they swayed. 

Rickon rushed to them outside the stadium and hugged Arya picking her off her feet.

"Did you see me? I was amazing!" Well the boy certainly never claimed to be humble.

Arya laughed and ruffled his hair before he set her down. "I know little wolf, you really were. Two goals! The crowd loved you."

"You mean the girls," Bran said from the side and Rickon smirked.

Jon pulled his baby cousin in a headlock. "You still need some tips from me if want to play in college, little wolf. But damn, you'll fill my shoes well."

Rickon mocked grumbled and shoved Jon's side as they walked back to his Jeep. "Haha, funny because I don't take tips from old men."

Jon laughed. "This old man can whoop your ass, kid."

"Um... I'm just gonna use the restroom really quick. I'll see you guys at the Jeep in 5 minutes," Arya said suddenly and ran back to the stadium before Jon could point out that she could use the restroom at the restaurant. 

Rickon apparently had plans too. "I'm going to hang out with the team. We're celebrating. I'll see you guys later!"

"I won't lie to mom again if you're late!" Bran called after him and Rickon waved him off. 

Bran rolled his eyes, "He could be worse than Arya, if you can believe it."

Jon didn’t doubt it for a second.

They waited by the Jeep for Arya, and Jon tried to ignore the annoying jab jab of buttons as Bran texted someone or another.

Then he noticed the Midfielder Arya had been cursing-Lommy or something, he was standing with his team mates off to the far side of the lot and smoking a cigarette. They all looked sullen and Jon felt a stab of pity for them.

The ‘Flea Bottoms’, the residents who lived on the far side of town were called. It was a derogatory word and used by the elite society to address them with disdain. Jon felt a pang of regret when he remembered using it quite frequently to look cool back in high school.

_You know nothing, Jon Snow. _Ygritte’s voice taunted him, when he’d arrived at University believing he was entitled to the world.

He blinked when he saw Arya standing with the boys, arms folded and apparently giving them an earful. Then she took the cigarette from the boy and stick it in her own mouth, whacking the back of his head like she usually did to Rickon. He looked like he was going to hit her back and Jon started, but the boy grimaced and walked off with a huff.

She stamped out the cigarette before she left the group, making her way to his Jeep. 

Jon pretended that he hadn’t seen that little exchange, and they drove to the restaurant in relative silence before Arya reached down from the backseat (Bran had called shotgun) and turned on the music. 

When they had finally sat down at a table, Arya spoke, "So are you and Jojen dating?"

Bran sputtered on the water that he was drinking and Jon clapped his back. 

_Seven hells, Arya. _

Bran glared at her. "What the fuck, _no_!"

She shrugged. "Just asking, cause you spend all your time at the Reed's these days and you know, it would be cool. Jojen is nice."

"I do not," Bran muttered, blushing a little and Jon wondered if Arya may really be on to something. 

Arya smiled, "Sure you don't. Meera's my best friend, remember?"

Bran turned a darker shade of pink, and Jon wondered if Arya had any idea she was suspecting the wrong sibling. 

"Are you guys ready to order? Oh hey, Arya." The waiter was a pudgy boy, with a red face and a splash of freckles on his nose.

Arya waved at him, "What's up Hotshot?"

The boy grinned and shrugged, "Busy day today, although we sucked ass at the game."

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. This is my brother Bran and my cousin Jon," she said introducing them. "And this is Aubrey, although he prefers Hot Pie because, well I'm not sure how Hot Pie is better than Aubrey but he does bake a mean pie. His mom runs this place, and she's super amazing."

Bran and Jon helloed him. 

"Mom's not here, she's gone to collect the grocery. But you'll see her-" Jon missed the look Arya threw him, before he quickly finished lamely, "-maybe another time."

_So many fucking secrets._

When he left to get their food, Jon raised his eyebrows. "Interesting friend,"

Arya grinned, "He's a darling. I wish he went to school at the Academy but his mom doesn't really approve."

Jon smiled to himself, Arya could make friends with anyone. He himself had started interacting with the regular folk only after he left for college, and if his friends were any indication, they were some of the best people out there.

"I don’t suppose Mother would let me go to Crossroad High for the rest of the year," Arya said almost wistfully.

Jon knew for certain Catelyn Stark wouldn't approve of Arya even entertaining that thought, but Arya had always loathed her classes. Admittedly, the curriculum at the Academy was intensive both academically and in terms of extra-curricular, but the school did boast of being the perfect prep school for children who would someday be the creme of the crop.

"If you want to avoid him so bad, you'll have to move to Essos," Bran coughed behind his hand and Arya kicked him under the table.

"I'm not avoiding anyone." she glared.

But Jon could hardly hear her with all the blood rushing to his head. _Him._ _Gendry Baratheon_.

Steady there Targaryen, you don’t want to push her away with your obsession.

_Jon had just gotten out of the shower and fallen face first on his bed when his phone rang. He was exhausted having just gotten back from a rigorous flight drill and could barely keep his eyes open, but he found himself answering it anyways. _

_Robb was on the line, and Jon groaned inwardly remembering that he had promised to meet him for dinner today. But Robb was understanding, and had told him to take it easy before saying goodbye. Jon had almost hung up, when Robb called him again asking if he'd talked to Arya recently. Jon sat up in bed and tried to remember the last time he'd talked to Arya, and knew it had been quite a while. _

_"What’s this about?" Jon asked carefully. _

_"I'm sure it's nothing. Sansa is just worried about her and I thought she would have probably talked to you." Robb said. _

Not so much anymore_, Jon's chest tightened at that thought and then Robb was telling him instead. That she broke up with her boyfriend, Gendry Baratheon - who Jon had never heard about - and Sansa thinks she's hurting; and then Robb goes off on a tangent with threats about breaking Gendry's jaw if he hurt her. _

_By the time Jon gets off the phone, he's wide awake and a whirlwind of emotions are gathering in inside, worry dominates, but there's also a sense of panic, like he's losing her to someone-Gendry Baratheon- which is foolish, because she just broke up with the guy. _

_But then, Arya was _never_ heartbroken about boys, not when she briefly went out with that delinquent Mycah before her father put a stop to it, and even when she dated and broke up with Ned Dayne back in sophomore. _

_And then the name hit him, Baratheon... the illegitimate son of that fat Hollywood filmmaker, the one who'd loved his mother so much he had supposedly destroyed his father and much of the Targaryen business. And then the rage came, unrelenting and vicious. It had possessed him enough to ditch training the next day, planning an impromptu visit to Winterfell. _

_But Sam had stopped him, reasoning that Christmas was nearly there, and Jon should wait to visit instead of running there in blind rage; and Jon had been thankful. He didn't know what Arya would have done if he had confronted her in that state. _

Now he wondered how he should broach the subject with her. 

Yesterday, when he had driven her back home from school would have been the perfect opportunity, Jon admitted. 

But when he had seen them talking in the parking lot, Gendry standing entirely too close to her that Jon had felt the urge to go and physically separate them, it wasn't the rage that had reared its ugly head, it was white hot jealousy. 

And when Arya had finally noticed him and launched herself in his arms, he hid his triumphant smile in her hair and held her close, his eyes wholly fixed on Baratheon.

_She’s mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, we finally find out what THAT was all about. 
> 
> Also, Daenerys was supposed to be the bestest aunt, I had planned her arc and everything. But somehow, it got away from me and I suddenly found myself with a sub-plot I couldn't ignore. Sorry!
> 
> And apologies if this chapter was all over the place, it was difficult trying to put the pieces where I wanted them at to get the story moving. Thanks for sticking to the end!


	3. Chapter 3

Arya stirred the pot of mac and cheese, watching the sauce slide off the spoon after every turn. Weasel clung to her leg despite her best efforts to get the girl interested in a picture book. Well, the little brown-haired girl wasn't exactly called Weasel, but she never spoke, and Lommy had taken to teasing her with that name hoping she would finally tell them her real one. Instead she seemed to be content with just Weasel.

Arya frowned and closed the lid over the pasta. She could ask her mother, she supposed. The skinny woman who brought her along when she came, but the woman always looked a little pinched and when Mrs. O'Connor had tried to talk to her she had just got up and walked out, leaving Weasel behind. 

She heard Hot Pie laughing as he fed Nymeria beef scraps from the prepping table. Lommy was outside, wiping down the tables. She sighed and peeked at the bubbling pot of soup, wondering what people would say if they knew she volunteered at the Soup Kitchen every Sunday. It had started when she had been assigned community service for damaging public property.

Gendry had told her not to come that day, but she had followed him and his friends anyway, even partaking when she saw who they targeted. What better way to express anger at a Frey or Lannister than to grace their fancy walls with graffiti in the middle of the night? 

But they had been stupid, and it had earned them each forty hours of community service at the Soup Kitchen. Not that she complained, in fact, once she had served her time, Arya had become so fond of everyone and the work they did, she decided to stay. It was an added bonus that she was actually doing something to help, while still hanging out with her friends and boyfriend. She glanced at Gendry doubled over under the sink fixing something and bit her lip. She was not going to give up things she enjoyed because she didn't want to face her ex anymore.

She groped her back pocket of her shorts for the candy she had slipped there and squatted down to look at Weasel. "I'll give you this bar if you go out and play with the other kids." she bribes her.

The girl considered her, then glanced at the candy in her hand, finally the candy won her over and she dragged herself outside unwillingly, turning back to see if Arya was watching her go. 

"Still bribing little children?" Gendry asked dusting his blue button down.

"You started it," she snapped and pulled off the apron from around her neck.

"That was _one_ time because the girl never seems to leave you, and I wanted to sneak you into the pantry..." his voice trailed off and his ears turned red.

Arya had gone still. Why the fuck was he bringing this up now? They had sneaked back into the pantry to make out, when no one was around.

They were saved from more awkwardness when Mrs. O'Connor came in signalling that service would start soon.

***

Gendry was trying to talk to her, Arya observed uncomfortably. Every chance he got, he was sidling up for a chat, budging in on every conversation she had with anyone. It was getting annoying.

"What is your problem?" she finally snapped at him when he slid down on the bench next to her, placing his food tray down on the table. Lommy and Hot Pie shared a look before they picked up their trays and moved to another table and she wanted to shout at them to come back. 

"Nothing. I just figured we should talk."

Her eyebrows snapped together suspiciously. "What could you have to say to me?"

"Just- I don't like the way we left things between us. I just want... can we- can we be friends?"

"_No_. Fuck you, no."

"Arya..."

"No Gendry, I don't want to be your _friend_. You hurt me and you're an asshole. So no, thank you." she was fuming.

"I'm sorry. I know I was - I mean, I was completely stupid." She snorted, but he continued, "I know it makes you uncomfortable, at school and here, and like just seeing me. And I don't want that. And I'm sorry I made it that way."

She stared at him. "I don't know if I can forgive you like that."

Apparently, he took that as a sign that she may sometime in the future, so he nodded. "It's alright. Just know that I'm sorry and I'd like to be friends again someday. You were the first person who talked to me when I came to the Academy, and I miss you."

It was suddenly too much, so she got up. "Maybe," she muttered and picked up her tray, leaving him to stare after her.

_Maybe not_, she thought.

***

He texted her randomly all week, just a hi, or a good morning, or sometimes to warn her about Principal Mordane coming down the hallway. She ignored him at first, not replying back and furiously deleting his number from her phone. But Arya could never seem to hold a grudge with Gendry for long, not when he apologized first. And gradually she found herself texting him back.

It was easy to talk to him, as always. He never seemed to fit at the Academy, much like her. He had gone to school at the Crossroads until his mother had passed, and Robert Baratheon had taken over his guardianship, thrusting him into a society Gendry had always seen with mistrust and disdain. Besides, Arya always seemed to gravitate towards the misfits.

But this time she was going to be more careful, she told herself snickering at the emoji he sent her.

"What's funny?" Her father asked her setting his coffee mug on the breakfast table.

"Nothing, just a friend being ridiculous." Arya spooned her bowl of cereals, trying to kill the grin on her face.

Her father gave her an amused look, probably glad she wasn't trying to pick a fight with Theon for a change today. 

"Which friend?" 

Well ex- boyfriend, but now he's just a boy, who's a friend.

"Just a friend from school, dad." Arya scrunched her nose and her father chuckled taking the hint. But when he wasn't looking Theon smirked. "Friend friend or _friend_ friend?" He asked under his breath. 

Arya glared at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter, you stupid squid."

The question got under her skin though, and when Gendry told her about the party at his house on Friday night, Arya found herself clarifying, "We're friends. _Just_ friends, nothing more."

Gendry nodded and mumbled a hasty, "Of course."

But her words came back to bite her in the ass when he pressed her against his kitchen wall on Friday night, his mouth devouring hers hungrily. Arya supposed the alcohol they had been consuming like there was no tomorrow was to be blamed, oh and those stupid teenage hormones too. 

But she was kissing him back, and then reaching down to unbuckle his belt too. A voice in her head that sounded eerily like Sansa told her this was probably a bad idea, but it was easy to ignore that voice when her head was so light from the alcohol. 

They were still making out in the kitchen when someone groaned. "Ugh, get a _room_."

Arya pulled back and giggled. Fuck, she was _so_ drunk. Gendry picked her off her feet and headed for the bedroom, as someone in the hallway called out, "Get her _good_, Bull!" And Arya giggled again. 

He got her good alright, the soreness between her legs only eclipsed by the pounding of her head. She groaned and rolled to her side, flashes of all the pounding she had gotten last night so kindly relaying behind her closed eyelids.

Gendry was snoring softly beside her, after the madness that had consumed him last night. He had taken her two times before she pushed him away already half asleep. Stupid bull, like he was trying to prove a point.

And stupid _her_, because she had let him. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't let him break her heart like that again. 

Slipping out of his bed, she quickly grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. The guest house was a right mess and she was glad Robert and Cersei were out of town. Robert may have not even minded, probably even encouraged it; but Cersei could be a real bitch, especially towards Gendry, who wasn't hers.

She had hated it when he had come to live with them, demanding that Robert put him up somewhere else instead. Robert put him in the guesthouse to her ire.

Just like her mother did to Jon.

Of course, Cersei had been bitter that they'd had to send Joffrey away to Pentos after hushing up the battery charges against him, besides, another child of Robert meant that her children may not inherit his empire completely. 

She walked around a couple of guys lying dead asleep on the floor and headed for the kitchen for some water. 

"Hello there. Friend of Gendry's?"

She blinked in surprise at the short blond man waddling around the counter, sniffing at a couple of red cups, before he shrugged and emptied the contents into his mouth. "Mm, strawberry Jell-O. Ah, high school." He said and indicated for Arya to sit down at the island.

"You're Tyrion Lannister," she told him and filled an empty cup with water 

"Bingo. And you look like you were fucked right through the mattress. Was the lucky guy my nephew?"

Arya sputtered on the water. And Tyrion patted her back sympathetically. "Well at least he seems to have far better tastes than his father." 

"Do you mind?" Arya glared at him.

But he just shrugged. "Ah, my apologies. I thought you kids seemed to be less prudish these days."

Arya wondered if it would be considered too rude to clout him on the head. "And I thought Tyrion Lannister was a little monster with red eyes. Turns out he's just a perverted old man with a Jell-O fetish. Reality is disappointing."

She wasn't prepared for him to throw back his head and laugh. Great, now she was amusing him. "Who are you, princess?" He asked once the laughter had subsided.

"Arya Stark, and I'm not a princess."

She saw the way his blond eyebrow shot up and could literally hear the wheels turn in his head. "Pretty enough to be one." He shrugged. 

"High school girl fantasies too now?" She snickered.

"Arya." 

They both turned to Gendry's voice at the door. He was wearing his boxers...and nothing else. She snapped her eyes back to his face and got off the high stool.

"Do you mind?" she asked Tyrion and he waved her off with a "Nice to meet you Arya Stark."

She pulled Gendry with her outside. "I..." she began but didn’t know quite how to say it.

"We shouldn't have, last night. We promised this would be platonic-" 

"Arya..."

"No wait, let me finish." She took a breath. His face looked unhappy, but he didn’t interrupt her and she continued, "I can’t Gendry, I can’t do this. I won't fall for you again. We can be friends, _nothing_ more."

"That is what you want?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Okay. I know I can't ask you to trust me yet so, okay."

She frowned wondering how it was so easy. She was sure he was going to ask her to give him a chance, especially with how he had fucked her last night. Maybe she was stressing too much, maybe last night had just been something casual, like between friends.

"Okay." She smiled.

**

"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" Jon was at her door, dressed in all black and looking like a movie star.

Arya picked her head up and looked at him before collapsing back on her bed. She ached all over, at least her head ache had subsided to a dull throb behind her eyeballs. "Ugh."

"What did you do? Get run over by a truck?" He came to sit on the edge of her bed and she kicked him. 

A bull more like. Fucking Gendry was going to get his ass kicked tomorrow. 

"Feels like it," she groaned. She had gotten back home and bathed, then nearly dropped her towel when she saw the bruises on her shoulders and ass, then strained and studied the matching hickeys all over her back in the reflection of her mirror. Sonofabitch.

"Come on, get your ass out of bed. We're going to get ice cream." Jon told her, grabbing on to the ankle that kicked him and pulling her from under the sheets.

Arya yelped and laughed. "Okay, okay. Hang on, I'll get changed- hey what are you- _Jon!"_ His name nearly came out in a screech because he'd started pushing her shirt down her shoulders when he noticed the bruise there.

Arya pushed him away with all the force she could muster, pulling her shirt back over her shoulders and glaring. He was glaring back.

"What the fuck is that?!" He demanded and she pushed the panic rising in her chest down. 

"Nothing. Fuck Jon, what the _hell_!"

Suddenly the glare is gone, and his face is emotionless. But his eyes are raging mad and Arya clenched her fist in the sheets. "Get out."

He left immediately and she let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

**

She wore a high collared shirt and jeans with sneakers as she made her way out of the house the next morning. She was running late to the Soup Kitchen because she'd overslept after worrying about Jon all night.

"Where are you headed?" She jumped at the voice.

Jon was dressed in white tee and jeans, black aviators tucked on the front of his shirt, and looking like he’d just gotten back from a run to the supermarket. 

"Nowhere?" She said defensively. 

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up more. "I'm sorry Arya, I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

She dug her foot into the dirt. Really there was nothing that could keep her mad at her favourite person in the world. "Yes, I know. Buy me ice cream later?"

"How about now?"

She bit her lip, wondering what excuse she could give. But fuck it, this was Jon and she was still unhappy from their stand off yesterday. She could tell him anything, she knew.

"I'm going out. Running late actually..." she said carefully. 

"What for?"

"I um, I volunteer at the...at the Soup Kitchen at Flea Bottom." She quickly glanced at him to check if he would laugh at her. But of course not, Jon never would.

He raised his eyebrows, a small smile turning his lips upward and completely surprising her when he asked, "Can I come?"

She was stirring the soup and glancing nervously at Jon who was helping Hot Pie dice the vegetables, every few seconds.

It hadn't been difficult getting Jon here, in fact, he seemed to be completely at ease with the people of Flea Bottom and went to task on anything Mrs. O'Connor put him to. When she'd introduced him to her friends, he shook their hands and then threw her one of his hundred-watt smiles, instantly making her feel like the fucking queen. 

Then he saw Gendry and his smile had frozen. She sighed; well she couldn't expect him to like _all_ her friends. 

They had brought Nymeria and Ghost along and Weasel was chasing Ghost's bushy tail like it was the most fascinating thing in the whole world. She watched the girl run out after him when he saw the children playing outside. Gendry rolled his eyes when their gaze met and she snickered. 

When they had served everyone and Jon sat down to eat with Mrs. O'Connor and the children, Ghost and Nymeria sitting at his heels, Arya began clearing the pots. They usually packed the leftovers and distributed it to some of the poorer families in the ghetto.

"So is your cousin going to be a regular here?" Gendry took the large iron skillet from her and began scrubbing it in the sink.

"I don’t know... maybe. Why?"

"I think he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Gendry."

"No, he definitely hates me."

She rolled her eyes. "Jon just takes time to warm up to certain people..." she emptied the soup pot and handed it to him.

"_People_, like your boyfriends?"

"You're not my boyfriend."

She glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and didn’t say anything. When they had finished and dried their hands, Gendry leaned against the counter next to her.

After a long pause she said, "you fucking wrecked me yesterday, asshole. Jon nearly saw all those bruises. Then he really would hate you." 

His finger trailed up and down her forearm. "I got carried away, sorry."

"Fine. Next time I'll kick you through the window though." Shit, that implied there would be a next time. Stupid, _stupid_.

He turned toward her, hand on her waist before he bent down and kissed her.

Arya pushed him away, gasping.

_Was he_ _mad?_ Someone could walk in and see... her eye was suddenly drawn to the figure darkening the entrance to the kitchen. Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news? I've plotted out the story. Bad new? I still gotta write it.
> 
> Good news? A truckload of smut, angst and burn coming up. Bad news? A truckload of smut, angst and burn coming up.
> 
> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT: I've split the chapter and added a couple of scenes that were going to feature in the next chapter because I needed the flow and continuity to pace my next chapter better.
> 
> YOU DO NOT HAVE TO REREAD unless you want to of course. The basic arc remains the same, I just added some of the future chapter scenes in between.
> 
> SCENES ADDED: Arya & Sansa, Arya & Gendry (at the very end if you want to skip everything and just read that!)

**Jon**

"Jon, it's not like that. We were just messing-_Jon, don't!_ what are you-"

He could barely hear her over the ringing in his ear as he lunged forward and grabbed the bastard by his collar, dragging him out through the back door into the alley.

"_Jon!_" 

"Hey, let g-" his fist was collided against his jaw before he could come up with some pathetic excuse, then whipped back again and connected with a crack to his nose. Gendry dropped down and Arya winced, yelling at Jon to stop.

But it was like a switch had been turned on inside him, and the punches came like he was possessed. 

Gendry brought his arms up to protect his face and Jon landed a hit on his stomach instead. Then the sonofabitch started hitting back, catching Jon in the face with his hammer like fists. They tumbled in the alley, brawling like thugs.

The boy was strong, like a fucking bull, and capable of doing some major damage; but Jon wrestled and trained daily so he gave more than he had took. Besides, his bullish strength just served to remind Jon of the bruises he'd seen on Arya’s body and he was seeing red.

Suddenly someone was pulling him off, and with a rough shove, they were pushed apart. The man, with his face burned and scarred on one side, was holding his nose, apparently caught in the line of fire.

"Enough!" he roared, before he turned to Arya. "Take your pretty boy with you. And this knuckle-headed bull too. We don't fight at the Kitchen."

Gendry spat out blood and wiped his mouth on his shirt, glaring at Jon, who's lip was throbbing as he glared back murderously. Gendry jerked away from the scarred man and looked at Arya mutely, then picked up his phone that had cracked when it had fallen out of his pocket and pushed his way back inside the kitchen.

Arya turned to Jon, and wiping away at her wet cheeks angrily, she stalked out of the alley after him.

***

He avoided her. 

Couldn't bear to see the disgust that had painted her face back in the alley again. He was also raging mad at her, at the Baratheon bastard, at himself.

Well what had he expected? That the little girl he had known and loved would be waiting for him to come home and declare his love for her? Maybe even saving her virtue for him when he did?

He hadn’t really given it much thought, to be honest. The times he had thought about Arya and sex he had imagined her shy, curious, a little inexperienced and driving him mad with shy caresses. But of course, this was Arya and she never did the expected. Always taking things into her own hands when it came down to it. She was no maiden waiting to be rescued from her tower.

But still, he hadn’t imagined her like this. Not this sexy, beautiful, kind woman who volunteered at the Soup Kitchen on Sundays, making friends and looking after those kids, cheering for them secretly at her brother's football match...and sporting love bites over her body like she was fucking boys to the moon.

The thought had him glowering at his reflection in the mirror as he cleaned up his face with a cotton-ball soaked in disinfectant. 

_He_ was supposed to be out of her life, the bastard who had broken her heart. So why the fuck had she let him slither into her bed again?!

It was the one thought that ate at him till she barged into his room on Wednesday night and demanded to know what was his problem. He had not talked to her since that fateful Sunday and he wanted to tell her it was nothing and maybe even apologize if it meant they could go back to how they used to be. But he couldn’t, he was tired of being in the safe older brother/best friend zone because then that was where he was going to stay until she found her next boy toy.

“How?”

She looked at him confused.

“How could you fuck the bastard who hurt you so much?”

She stared at him, her lower lip quivering as if she was going to cry. But she didn’t.

“I didn’t. I fucked a friend when I was drunk. Haven’t you ever done that before?”

He had, damned hypocrite.

But the guy wasn’t her friend, he was her ex. “So, the guy hurts you, breaks up with you, and whores around. And you’re welcoming him back without any of the commitments of a relationship and all the benefits of one? Don’t tell me you’re that easy.”

He was expecting the slap that stung his cheek, making his eyes smart.

Her breath was shaky and now she really looked like she would cry. But she didn’t, she was stronger than she looked, and his chest hurt painfully seeing her struggle to control her emotions.

“Fuck you.” she spat and left him and when he was all alone Jon called himself a bastard.

Aegon called him the next day, saying that he was getting on a plane and visiting for Christmas. Jon sighed and packed his bags. Guess it was better for everyone if he moved back into his apartment for the rest of the holidays.

***

**Arya**

Meera sat down next to her during lunch on Friday and Arya started out of her daze. “Still not talking to Jon?” she asked as she pushed her carrots into Arya’s tray in disgust.

“No, he can shrivel up in hell for all I care.” Arya snapped and attacked her lasagne.

Her friend watched her for some time before she started on her food. “It almost feels like you had another break-up.” Meera muttered as her gaze swept the cafeteria. “At least your ex now has eyes only for you. What is _up_ with Gendry?”

Arya turned to his table in the far corner and met his blue eyes, before turning back to her tray. “Nothing. I hate boys.”

Meera was sipping her juice and giving Arya a curious look. “Yes, we agreed high-school boys were the worst.”

“No, they’re _all_ horrible. Even twenty-three-year-old air force pilots.”

“Come on, that’s not a boy. That’s a man, and any man in a uniform is _hot_.”

Arya gave Meera a wry smile. She did have a point.

But Jon had packed up and left last night, Bran had told her. Going back to his apartment downtown because Aegon was visiting. And he hadn’t even bothered to say bye to her. She pretended that he was not hurting her, but damn him, he was.

***

“You’re ignoring me.” Gendry was waiting for her on the back stairs to the parking lot where she’d sneaked out to smoke after lunch.

Arya sighed, and lit up the cigarette. “Are you okay?” she studied his face, but aside from a few cuts and bruises, he looked okay.

“I can handle a little beating,” Gendry said and sat down on the stairs besides her.

“That was not so little.”

“Jon Targaryen doesn’t scare me.”

She looked at him then, seeing the tightness in his mouth and the crease on his forehead.

And Arya couldn’t help her sudden desperation to defend Jon. “He was just mad because he saw the bruises. He’s not normally violent, he would never hurt a fly without good reason.”

“Arya.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t give a shit.” She flinched at the sharpness in his voice, and he sighed leaning his head against her shoulder, his thick black hair tickling her neck. “He can rake up a storm, I don’t care. I’m only here for you.” he turned his head and kissed her neck and she jerked back as if electrified. “Don’t, I told you. You can't do things like this, Gendry.”

He looked at her, his eyes blue and hopeful. “I’ll wait, till you trust me again.”

“You called me a spoiled rich brat and dumped me, then moved on to Melisandre the next week. I’m not trusting you for a very long time.” Her voice was flat.

Gendry flinched. “I can wait.”

“No, you can’t. You’ll be sleeping with Whitney again, or Melisandre or Jeyne.”

Now he looked angry. “I’m not some man-whore.”

“And I’m not the slut in the hallway you can fuck when you’ve grown tired of everyone else!” She stood up suddenly, crushing the cigarette under the heel of her shoe.

“Is that what he’s telling you? Your _brother_?”

“Jon is not my brother!”

“No, not on _his_ part anyways.”

Arya was fuming. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

Gendry stood up and although he was standing two steps below her, he stood taller. “Go ask _him_, who knows what kind of perverted thoughts a Targaryen has about his sister?”

She stamped his foot as hard as she could. No one insulted Jon and got away with it. “Stay away from me!” she screeched and ran up the stairs and away from him.

***

"I don't know... he started getting really weird." Sansa said, painting Arya's big toe a bright blood red like a professional.

Sansa had come back for the holidays from college at the Vale yesterday, and as they sat and took turns painting their toenails, Arya had asked about her boyfriend -well, ex-boyfriend now, Robyn Arryn.

"Weird? Like what?"

She blew her red hair away from her face and grimaced. "Like doing weird shit in bed. I mean it started with me roleplaying as a nurse, but then it just got more bizarre. He would call me Mommy and like, pretend he was nursing from my boobs." Her ears turned red and her voice became so soft, Arya had to strain to catch the words.

They stared at each other, before Arya finally cracked and began giggling, Sansa chuckled and then they both were laughing.

"Wow, Aunt Lysa really did a number on him. I'm so glad you broke up with the creep." Arya snorted and Sansa wiped the corner of her eyes.

Sansa groaned. "I seem to have the worst luck with love."

Arya sobered; her own luck didn't seem that much better. "It's because you're too nice! I mean you're a real catch, you shouldn't be selling yourself short with creeps like Robyn Arryn or Harry Hardyng. I'm just glad you got rid of that psycho Joffrey before he completely went off the rails."

She sighed. "Loras said the same thing. Promised he was going to set me up with a total hunk when I get back from the holidays."

"Someone he dated?" Arya raised her eyebrow unimpressed.

"No way. He and Renly are totally serious. I think maybe one of his cousins..."

"Mom would like that, wouldn't she? You, dating a Tyrell."

"Actually, she wanted to set me up with a Martell, but I don’t want to get into anything serious right now."

"Oh, so that's why she's been pushing said Martell at me instead."

"Sorry bout that." Sansa said, not sounding sorry at all. "Maybe try going out with him a couple of times till she backs off?"

"No way, after the mess I've made?"

"What exactly did you do?"

Arya sighed and told her.

"So, is he really that good in bed?" Sansa asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Sansa!"

"Sorry, sorry, it’s just so unfair! You get fucked silly by your hunk of an ex and I have to deal with a jerk who can't differentiate between his mother and his girlfriend."

Arya huffed. "It's not just about the sex, Sansa. I don't know. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe I really just wanted to know if I still had feelings for him."

"Did you find out?"

"Yes... I think I'm going to be frank and tell him."

"You should."

She worked in silence before she sat up and exclaimed. "There, I've finished it." she closed the bottle of nail polish and smiled proudly at her work.

"Thank you. They look great!" Her toenails were a deep sinful red, and Arya admired them for a minute before Sansa asked.

"So…what about Jon?"

Her stomach twisted in a knot. "I don't know. He won't speak to me. Bran hung out with him at his apartment yesterday, but Jon didn't even call to ask if I wanted to tag along."

She may have a fiery hot temper, but Jon's anger, which was mostly expressed as silent treatment (much like her father's, and affected her just as much if not more); was a terrible thing.

"I mean, you're going to have to put him out of his misery sometime soon, Arya. You can't keep pushing him into the friendzone, when what you two have is clearly much more than that."

"I- what do you - It's not like that!" Gods, not Sansa too.

This was all Gendry’s fault. He’d put the strange thought into her head, and it had eaten at her slowly. Now she found herself wondering if Jon really was harbouring feelings for her.

But of course not, Jon was good and safe and her rock. He wasn’t talking to her currently, but he would never stop being all those things to her.

And Gendry was just stupid.

But he had fucked with her head, because now she woke up some mornings from dreams where Jon had been kissing her. His grey eyes looking at her like he wanted to possess her, and Arya was shocked with how vividly she imagined it.

Fucking hell.

It made her incredibly guilty and uncomfortable and so…hot. It didn’t help either that she couldn’t just barge into his room and talk to him. Maybe all she needed was his familiar smile, and a hug and she would go back to loving her favourite person without all this madness muddling her head. Or maybe not, maybe she would be so screwed in the head she wouldn’t be able to act normal with Jon again, and he would be so weirded out with her he would want to stop hanging out. Now that was a scary thought. 

Either way, she missed him so much every day, it hurt.

"Oh, come on Arya, you can't be that dense. He took you as his plus-one to his friend's wedding and that was when he was still dating Ygritte."

"They were having a huge row back then."

Sansa rolled her eyes, "Of course. Besides, your hate for Ygritte ran so deep, Jon rarely ever brought her over."

"She was just so pretentious all the time, don't tell me it didn't irk you."

"Not really. She seemed fine to me, a little bizarre, but Jon always had eccentric tastes." She looked sideways at Arya.

"I'm not eccentric!"

"So, you admit you are to his taste?"

"Gods, it's impossible to argue with you!"

Sansa laughed. "Glad you realized it."

***

"Can we talk?"

Gendry had rolled up his sleeves and was crouching before his bike in the empty parking lot. His white shirt was smudged with grease and black hair clung to his sweaty forehead. He dusted his hands on his pants and looked up at her expectantly.

"I thought we should talk about...about where we left things." she paused, uncertain how to continue, and Gendry interrupted, "I shouldn't have said that. I was being stupid. Forget I ever said it, and let's go back to how things were before."

"We can't go back to how things were before, Gendry."

"I didn't sleep with you because you were easy. I love you and I can wait."

"No, you can't because it's not the same anymore. Not for me, my feelings have changed."

"Arya..."

"Maybe we can be friends again, when this isn't so complicated."

"You'd never be my friend; you'd always be my girl!"

"I won’t- I can't ever trust you like that again."

She was turning to go when his large hand curled around her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt. His forehead came to rest a little above his hand and Arya stood still. “I _fucked_ up. I know I fucked up Arry. Just give me a chance to make it right.”

Her heart was pounding.

He had been the best thing that had happened to her in a long while. He had been her pack; he had been hers. Until he threw it all in her face. And she knew her answer.

“I can’t.”

His hand fell off her leg but it felt like forever before he pulled his head away from her. His head was down and he didn’t look up when she slipped away, wiping at her wet cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Flick: A technique in fencing that takes advantage of the extreme flexibility of the blade to use it like a whip, bending the blade so that it curves over and strikes the opponent with the point; this allows the fencer to hit an obscured part of the target like the wrist.
> 
> I've decided I'm going to stick to my original plot for this fic, and maybe do a one-shot with the threesome for whoever is interested.
> 
> I worked extra hard to get this chapter out soon, and had to rework it twice before I was happy with it.  
Okay so I'm still hanging around to see the reactions, leave your thoughts, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *EDIT: NOT A NEW CHAPTER  
I've split the previous chapter in two and this is part 2. Two scenes have been added to the previous chapter and one here. If you're interested go and check that out before this.  
added an Aegon & Jon scene because I needed the flow and continuity to pace my next chapter better. 
> 
> YOU DO NOT HAVE TO REREAD unless you want to of course. The basic arc remains the same, I just added some of the future chapter scenes in between.
> 
> SCENES ADDED: Aegon (pov) & Jon (at the very beginning if you want to just read that!)

**Aegon**

"Stay away from Arya, Egg. She doesn’t need you fucking with her head." Jon warned.

Aegon scoffed, "I don't know what you mean brother. I thought you liked me hanging out with you guys." He smirked, getting on Jon's nerves, "besides, you would have bored her to death with all your brooding by now."

Jon went back to his book choosing to ignore him instead.

Aegon's blond eyebrow rose slowly, "I just want to know what she thinks of all this,” he waved his hand in his brother’s general direction and continued, “Besides, at least she doesn’t chicken out when I need a wingman-sorry, _woman_ at the bar."

Jon glared, the muscle of his jaw ticking. “You took a sixteen-year-old to the bar, and got into a fight that ended with her in the ER.”

“A tad bit more exciting than you.” Aegon muttered and leaned back into his chair, studying Jon. He supposed he understood why Jon would be head over heels for his cousin. 

Arya Stark was of a different kind, like a breath of fresh air. She was free, and confident and wild. A rush of adrenaline straight into the blood. He hadn't found anyone like her in Essos and he wasn't sure he would in Westeros. He’d found someone else though…

His heart went out to his hopelessly lovesick brother who reminded him very much of himself in Pentos with a certain girl with dark skin and striking blue eyes.

"You should tell her," he said, suddenly serious.

"What?"

Aegon rolled his eyes. "Do you know nothing? Tell Arya you love her, instead of sulking and moping and pining."

Jon opened his mouth and closed it, then muttered, "I'm _not_ sulking and moping and pining."

"Course you are, it’s a Targaryen trait. We love completely until it drives us mad. It's also a Targaryen trait to fall for your sisters." Jon flinched. 

The Targaryen Group was a global conglomerate with its hand in nearly every industry and they held a lot of clout both politically and financially. But the family was as scandalous as it was powerful. Aegon Targaryen I was from the Royal Line of Valyria when he founded his company in Westeros, making his name as a ruthless and uncompromising business man. Then he had gone ahead and married his sisters according to the old traditions of Valyria.

Westeros had been in an uproar, but the laws of Westerosi monogamy or incest never seemed to matter to the Targaryens who held dual citizenship with Valyria, and the tradition had continued. Even his father, Rhaegar had married Aegon's mother out of duty and then, he had run away and married the woman he had always loved, Lyanna Stark.

Well, now the only living Targaryens were the two of them, and neither seemed interested in any of the traditions of old. Except Daenerys, he thought darkly and then dropped the line of thought promptly. Never did good to think about things of the past.

"I'm joking brother, Arya is your cousin, and even Westerosi laws don’t prohibit relations between cousins. In fact, most powerful families, including the Starks follow the practice." Aegon said. "Look if you love her so much, just tell her. She deserves that much at least."

Jon met his gaze, grey eyes studying his purple ones. "Tell me about _her_," he said gently. 

Aegon stood up suddenly. He couldn't, not yet. "Maybe another time."

***

**Arya**

Arya threw herself into her fencing practice the two weeks before Christmas. Her tournament was scheduled for the 29th and she was determined to win first place this time, much to the delight of Syrio, who pushed her everyday till she could barely walk. At least she was too exhausted to feel abandoned by Jon or think too deeply about what Gendry had said and Sansa had confirmed.

She was almost at the end of practice the day before Christmas eve, when she saw Aegon on the benches waiting for her. He clapped and whistled when she flicked her opponent and scored the winning point on her final round. Syrio threw him a dirty look, annoyed that he was being so loud, but the blond Targaryen ignored him, indicating that she should meet him outside when she had changed.

Arya showered and found him waiting in the hall for her ten minutes later. He gave a hug. "Didn’t look like you were going to come visit me, so I did the honours instead."

Arya scrunched her nose. "Sorry, stuff came up."

"Like that Baratheon you've been boning?"

She punched his arm. "I am _not_."

"Really? It's got Jon's panties in a twist."

Arya frowned and shuffled after him. Was he going to be angry at her forever?

"How was the continent?" She asked sliding into the front seat of his red BMW. 

"Amazing, you should come visit. I stayed at Lys for almost three months. Ah the girls, you could write songs about them." He sighed and Arya rolled her eyes. He was such a romantic.

"Where are we going?"

“On a date.” She hit him and he corrected himself. “Home, where else?"

"Is Jon there?"

"Of course."

She fidgeted and Aegon sighed loudly. "You two fight like babies."

"We do not."

"Well, maybe try talking."

"I do! Jon just never is big on talking about stuff... at least, I used to _get_ him. Now I'm not so sure."

"Yeah that's his real problem now, isn't it?" he said quietly and Arya nodded absentmindedly.

She looked at Aegon from the corner of her eye, wondering if he knew what was going on in her head. Should she talk to him about it? He would laugh, or call her crazy or both.

"Have you decided where you're going to college?"

Arya frowned. "I was thinking Dorne or the Vale. But my mother would like me to stay close to Winterfell."

“When has Arya Stark ever done what someone wanted her to?”

“Fair enough.”

"Dorne is nice. I have cousins there, and they're more…your type."

"My type?"

"You know, always on the look for adventure. Not letting anything tie you down. Wild and free." He became quiet suddenly as if deep in thought.

"Gee, thanks." Arya said trying to lighten the suddenly sombre mood.

Aegon grinned. "Or you could go to Essos. Braavos has some great colleges."

"And become a vagabond like you? No, thank you."

"Hey it's called touring the continent."

"What tour lasts four years?"

"The best kind."

"The one you take when you don’t have to work a single day in your life because you have a plush trust fund."

He made a face at her. "Aunt Daenerys is managing the business splendidly, I wouldn't dream of raining on her parade."

"What is it with both you and Jon that you guys won’t even look at the family business anymore?"

Aegon pretended it was a rhetorical question and drove the rest of the way in silence.

Jon was reading a book when they arrived, flopped on the couch and wearing only his pajama bottoms. He stared when Arya followed Aegon inside.

"Hi." 

Jon sat up, closing his book with a snap. "Hi."

"Hi," Aegon said and they turned to him unimpressed. He grinned and put down the bags on the table "We brought takeout." 

Jon scooted to one side and patted the couch and Arya fell into place beside him. Immediately, his arm came around her, and she snuggled against his side, trying not to smile too hard.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Don't start without me." Aegon called out and disappeared into his room, leaving them alone.

"Practice today?" 

"Yes, the tournament is on the 27th."

"Where is it?"

"White Harbour."

"I'll take you."

"Okay."

"Do you wear this to all you training sessions?" He picked on the sleeve of his soccer jersey she was wearing.

"Only when I have a match. It's lucky."

Jon smiled and she breathed a sigh of relief, laying her head on his chest. "Aren't you going to decorate for Christmas? Mom has got the whole house in a flurry."

His chin rested on her head. "Hmm, if you help maybe. Aegon is lazy as fuck."

She snickered. "Okay. Wanna eat first?"

"Think his ‘quick’ shower will last half-an-hour?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let’s, I'm starving."

***

**Jon**

Arya stayed the night, and he set up the couch for her, before she told him she was sleeping in his bed. Aegon smirked from behind her and Jon wanted to throw something at him. 

It wasn't like he could tell her no, despite his heart trying to jump out of his chest when she climbed in under the blankets and curled like a cat beside him. Her hair smelled nice, and he found himself yawning sleepily.

"Jon?"

"Mm?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, are you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry I was an asshole."

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

"I deserved it. Now sleep little wolf, I need to bring you back home tomorrow for the Christmas Eve party in one piece or Catelyn will have my head."

Arya groaned, "Ugh _no_, she’s going to make me wear a dress and do my hair and _everything_."

Jon put on his best Catelyn Tully-Stark impression, "Your father's Christmas Eve Parties are a great way to network Arya, you better look _presentable_." He even nailed the grimace that came with it.

Her peals of laughter, urged him into another impression. "Arya! What have you done to your precious hair?! _Goodness_, it's grey!"

"Sansa!" they both gasped breathlessly and laughed harder.

"Gods, can you two keep it _down_?!" Aegon called from his bedroom.

***

Hours later Jon was dressed in his black Air Force uniform and sipping champagne with the other guests in the Winterfell ballroom. 

The entire house was decorated in winter colours: grey and white and the traditional trio of red, green and gold of course. Catelyn was very efficient at this, Jon admitted. 

Arya found him half-an-hour later, wearing a champagne gold dress that took his breath away and looking thoroughly harassed. "Robb is late, and Mom is beyond pissed. She wanted to introduce him to Mayor Mormont's daughter, Lyra."

Slipping her hand in his arm she led him away from the main party. "I'm trying to stay out of her way now, because Sansa told me she's waiting to introduce me to some Southern Senator's son." Her face turned in disgust.

Jon was suddenly happy to aid her escape. He picked up a flute of champagne from a passing server and handed it to her. She gulped it down quickly and Jon shook his head at the server coming towards them again. 

"I'm not going to get drunk; you know." She grumbled. "Oh look, there's Meera." She dropped his arm and went to hug her friend. Then she was engulfed by the people she recognized and had to hello them all. 

Jon stayed on the edges, talking to some of the people he knew from high school. They were all now managing their family businesses and they gave him a weird look when he told them he'd joined the Air Force.

What kind of Targaryen abandoned his position in the family business and joined the _military_?

He spotted Aegon chatting up to Myrcella Baratheon before he remembered that the Baratheons were also invited. _Of course they were_, Robert was Ned's friend and partly funding his political campaign. 

He hadn't asked Arya if she was still with Gendry. Aegon told him she wasn't, and he hoped he was right.

Besides, she was free to do what she wanted, especially when he was being such a baby about telling her what he should have the day he got here. Jon grabbed another flute of champagne and sulked until he saw Gendry watching her from across the room.

For the first time, Jon realised that Gendry Baratheon was completely head over heels Arya. He knew that look Baratheon was giving her, wore it himself every day. His stomach clenched in panic and he wondered what had made the boy break up with her in the first place.

Suddenly he didn't care to know, something had aligned his stars just right and Jon would be stupid to not take the opportunity. Like a man possessed, her grabbed her elbow and dragged her away. She had been laughing at something Meera was saying, and he threw the girl an apologizing look.

Arya was running to keep up with his strides. "Dammit Jon, I will walk if you just tell me where."

_Into hell with me_, he thought.

But he slowed down and tugged her gently towards the second-floor terrace. It was in the private wing of the house, and no one had sneaked out here yet.

"What's the matter?" She asked finally turning around to face him.

"Arya."

"Yes"

"I told you Ygritte dumped me because she thought I was in love with someone else."

"Yeah, and she was messing with your head, with all her psychoanalysis and hypotheses."

"She said I was in love with you. She’s right."

"Well, of course. I am _in_-" she paused suddenly and looked up at him, eyes wide as saucers as realization dawned, "-love with you too..."

"Yes," he told her because she needed to hear it. He was a little surprised when her eyes fell to his lips immediately. So, he didn’t hesitate when he leaned down and kissed her smack on the lips like his life depended on it.

Maybe it really did.

***

Bonus:

**Arya** (20 hours ago)

Jon was snoring softly beside her, but she couldn't fall asleep. 

Her heart was pounding and her stomach felt uneasy. Arya frowned and studied Jon's relaxed face. What the hell was wrong with her? She was going to ruin everything for sure with the way her body was reacting.

Checking to see he was still snoring, she reached up and brushed back the dark curls at his forehead. They were soft and feathery, not like hers which were heavy and thick.

He really _was_ pretty, she thought almost chuckling because he hated being called pretty.

Her eyes dropped to his parted lips and she licked her own unconsciously. Quickly before she lost the sudden burst of courage emboldening her, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Just to know what it felt like.

With a soft gasp, that she covered with her hand, Arya stared at Jon, her skin tingling in awareness.

_Oh fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know a new chapter is due, but I was stuck on a lot of plot points and needed to restructure these chapters to write it better.  
I have most of the chapter written and should be able to post it sometime tomorrow, so fear not!  
Thanks! if you did manage to read the whole thing again, you're awesome :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rating changes to Explicit from this chapter onward, be warned.
> 
> And I just realised GRRM never mentions curly hair for either Jon or Arya (idk why it's in my head for some reason), but he also doesn't specifically say their hair is straight, so I'm gonna stick with the more interesting curls :)

**Arya**

He was kissing her. Jon was kissing her. On the mouth. With _tongue_.

Said tongue slid against hers and a shudder wracked her body while the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

Jon pulled back suddenly and Arya took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. His expression was dazed and for a minute it looked like he was going to kiss her again, but then he hesitated.

No, no, no, don’t fucking apologise.

“Arya…”

And because she wouldn’t be able to bear it if he did. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down in a crushing kiss, sliding her own tongue into his mouth for good measure.

Jon groaned and brought his hand to her back, pulling her flush against him. He caught her surprised gasp in his mouth and when he licked her bottom lip, she whined.

They jumped apart when they heard the footsteps, barely having time to duck behind the accordion doors before Robb and a girl she didn’t recognise rushed out into the terrace in a tangle of kisses and gropes. Arya had never seen the girl before. She was slender and pretty and moaning when Robb's hand slipped under her silver wrap dress.

"Let's get out of here." Jon whispered in her ear. They were crushed together in the corner and thankfully Robb and his girl had headed towards the other side of the terrace. 

Arya nodded and stared for a moment. "Who is she?"

"Jeyne Westerling. Now come _on_." Jon tugged her towards the open doors and Arya hurried after him, her face turning red when the girl began whimpering to Robb for more. 

As soon as they reached the stairs, Arya kicked off her heels and grabbed them in her hands before they began running, heart racing with what they had just witnessed. 

She let out a laugh at the silliness of it all, Jon was laughing behind her. "Oh gods! We were _this_ close to getting caught..."

She led him down the corridors of the Old wing and Jon tugged her to a halt, then his mouth was on her again. Arya chuckled and nibbled his lips before pulling away. "Come on someone will walk in on us."

Her heart was thumping against her rib cage and Jon groaned before following her. "Robb has the worst fucking timing."

They came out into cold night and took the gravel path to the old weirwood gardens. No one came here much anymore, not even the gardeners who slaved away at the lawns and private gardens under her mother's watchful eye, and it now resembled a scene from a gothic horror. 

As soon as they cleared the overgrown hedged archway marking the entrance, Arya turned and kissed him like she had meant to all along. Jon's mouth was eager on hers and he pressed her backwards, until the branches of the hedge were digging into her back and scratching at the delicate fabric of her dress. She couldn't care less.

They pulled back, gasping for air and leaned close, breaths mingling like white fog before their faces. Arya grinned and Jon smiled back, tucking a loosened curl behind her ear, it bounced back stubbornly and Jon chuckled. 

Arya snickered. "You're never going to tame my hair. Mom tried."

He took her hand and led her further inside and they sat side by side below the heart tree with leaves as red as blood. Arya dumped her shoes in front of her, grimacing when she saw the mud staining the gold silk. Her mother was going to kill her. Pushing the thought out of her head, she turned towards Jon.

"Since when...?"

"I don't know. I have always loved you, more than-" his gaze fluttered over her face, "-a_nything._ Maybe it was after Ygritte dumped me, or maybe it was even before that... all I know is that when Robb called me about your breakup; I was _so_ mad. I thought it was brotherly indignation, or maybe anger because he was a Baratheon, but it was so much _more_ than that. I couldn't figure out why it felt like I was losing you. You were always mine Arya, since the day your parents brought you back from the hospital and you smiled at me, you were _mine_."

Her stomach clenched. She wanted to protest that she wasn't someone's property. But it didn't feel like he meant it like that. It was honest, and in essence, _right_. She was his, just as much as he was hers. Since before she even could remember it, she had a claim on Jon. And Ygritte saw it. Even Gendry saw it.

"I didn't mean to hide it, you know. That I was dating him, it just happened that way. And it made me nervous, that you might be upset about him being a Baratheon. I knew how you hated that Robert Baratheon was funding Dad's campaign. But you have to know Jon, Gendry is nothing like Robert-"

"Oh, I'm not so sure." His voice was like ice. 

Well considering everything, she couldn't really argue, but he _was_ a nice guy. "Well, he reminded me of you!"

"He's nothing like me. I would never hurt you."

"Is that why you hit him? Because he hurt me?" 

Jon looked away. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yes."

He kept his gaze away, fixed on something behind her. "I _hate_ him, and as long as he looks at you like that, I'll hate him."

Arya took his hand and he finally looked at her. "I am not in love him, Jon."

"Does he know that?"

"Yes.” She shook her head to clear it and continued, “Now stop being so jealous. Or I'm going to have to find Ygritte and fight the bitch to get even."

He cracked a smile. "It always made me so nervous when you two were in the same room."

Arya made a face. "Why did you always have to date the worst of the lot?"

"Then who should I have dated?"

She grinned. "_Me_, stupid."

**

"Hey can I sleep here tonight?"

The room was dark except for the light from Bran's cell phone illuminating his face. He raised his eyebrow. "Uh, no?" 

"Please? I promise I won't use you to warm my toes."

"Fine, but you better keep them away, or I'll kick you to the floor." He moved in his bed, making place for her. "Isn't Jon staying tonight?"

She was glad for the darkness because she was sure she blushed. "Yeah, but mom has got some important guests staying in the guest house, so he and Aegon are bunking together upstairs."

Bran switched off his phone and the darkness enveloped them. "And I suppose having a bed to yourself seemed too unfair to you?"

She elbowed him. "Stop being a smartass."

They lay in silence for a long while, before Arya turned to him, speaking to the approximate location of his head. "Forget I asked about Jojen okay?"

"Mmmh"

"And if you ever want to talk about-"

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Wha-who? _No_. I, mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

She could literally hear him rolling his blue eyes. "Of course, she did." He sighed.

"Look Bran, Meera didn't want to. I mean, she didn't exactly want to tell _me_, but I found her and she looked so upset and I made her tell me, because I had to know what had got my best friend so upset. And she told her best friend. But I'm here now as your older sister, not her best friend." She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't quite stop.

Bran was quiet. "Was she _that_ upset?"

"Uh, no. She was more shocked actually. Bran, Meera is just, the kind of girl who can't handle a guy paying her a lot of attention. She likes starting relationships on her terms, and when you kissed her, she probably panicked and bust a vein or something." She hoped Meera wasn't going to kill her for trying to console her brother.

There was silence from her brother and she wondered if she'd said the wrong thing.

"So, she's not like grossed out by me? More like panicked that I made the first move?" he asked and Arya heart went out to her little brother. Oh boy, Meera better not hurt him.

"More or less. You'll just have to take it slow with her." And change her mind about high-school boys, while you’re at it.

"Do I even have a chance anymore?" He sounded sullen, so Arya reached out and gave him an awkward side hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. 

"Definitely. She's going to bounce right back and then I'm helping you hone up your game."

"Oh _gods_, nevermind."

"What was that Brandon?" She poked his side, tickling him.

"Heck no, I don't want her freaking out any more than she already is."

"She's my best friend!"

"And I still wonder at _that_\- OW! youhitme!"

"Keep talking and there'll be more."

"This is my bed, and you can sleep on the floor. OW, OW! _Bitch_ -ow! I didn't mean that…fuck it, I did! Fucking hellcat, get your fat ass off me!"

Rickon who was right next door peeped in to check what the commotion was about, and seeing Arya sitting on Bran, twisting his elbow while Bran shoved at her face; he asked, "Need a hand?"

"Yes." they both growled.

**

**Jon**

They were on a date. 

Of sorts. 

With Aegon and Rickon. 

Okay, so it _was_ a date, until Aegon third-wheeled himself smack into the middle of it. And then Rickon wanted to tag along too and it had become a party.

Jon tried to think of a way of ditching his brother with Rickon and disappearing with Arya soon. Maybe he should just grab her hand and make away with her while it was still dark in the cinema hall. 

Dinner had been a pain in the ass. Rickon and his brother did not get along, and they had bickered all evening. Jon suspected that it was because the little wolf thought Aegon was interested in his sister and made sure he could thwart any advances from him. It had been amusing for a little while, then Aegon caught on and had begun tormenting the kid. That was till Arya finally snapped, "If you don't quit it Aegon, I'm going to smack your ass right back to Essos."

Rickon had smirked and they had come to some semblance of peace when they settled down for the movie. 

Then Arya had taken his hand as soon as the lights went out and Jon had felt like a teenager again. And he might've necked her if Rickon wasn't sitting right there on her other side. Maybe they really should find an escape soon.

Jon found his opportunity when Rickon ditched them for his friends he recognized outside the cinema. As soon as he was out of sight, he slipped his arm around her waist and led her away, calling out, "I'm sure you can find your way back home just fine, Egg!"

Aegon laughed without humour. "Whatever, get out of here."

Arya hesitated. "Maybe we should have-"

"Nope."

She smiled. "Okay. Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you that ice cream I owe you first." Arya slid her own arm around him and he kissed her forehead, because what the hell, he finally _could_. 

An hour later they were sitting on the park bench, fingers sticky from the ice cream they had devoured. Arya's feet were in his lap and she was lying on her back and studying the stars in the sky. "It's the prettiest thing in the world."

"What is?"

She looked down at him, her eyes a warm grey. "The Ice Dragon."

Normally Jon would have made a face and pretended he was annoyed that she had indirectly called him pretty, But not today. 

Today he swept down and kissed her with all the passion burning in his belly. She mewled and brought him closer, her legs wrapping around his waist as she arched towards him.

A loud '_ahem_' had them pulling apart reluctantly, and the old woman passing by gave them a disapproving glare. Arya was hiding her face in his neck and shaking with laughter under him. As soon as the woman had disappeared round the corner, Jon brought his lips back to hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth till she was groaning and gasping. 

Her hips ground against his and Jon pulled back to look down at her hotly. "Ought not to start something you can't finish." His voice sounded hollow and needy to him and her eyes flashed up at him in challenge.

"Who says I can't finish?"

Jon felt the blood rush to his head, both upstairs and down. Okay, okay, they needed to slow down. He wasn't about to take her on the fucking park bench.

With a deep breath he pulled away, and Arya's lips turned down in such disappointment, he kissed her quickly. "Not like this Arya. I've waited a long time for you, I'm going to make it fucking worth it."

They sat up just in time as a couple walked by, the little furry dog they were walking yipped in greeting. 

She leaned down towards his ear and whispered. "And so am I."

Well_, fuck_ me, Jon thought with a shiver.

**

It was the day of her Fencing Finals and Jon drove her to White Harbour. It was a two-hour drive and Arya's stomach had been so queasy she hadn't eaten anything all morning. Jon squeezed her knee reassuringly. "You're going to be bloody brilliant, Arya."

She nodded and he left her to her thoughts, only pulling her in a hug when she turned to go change into her gear and uniform. "Hey, I'm here for you." he whispered in her ear and pressed a quick kiss on her mouth "For luck."

She smiled. "I know, thank you."

Syrio Forel was waiting for them at the arena.

Jon sucked in a breath in awe when they entered the arena. There were twelve strips on each side of him, and the matches were on. The calls for 'En garde' echoed throughout the cavernous hall.

Arya took a deep breath and then pulled her mask on. Syrio patted her shoulder. "Remember girl, fear cuts deeper than a sword."

She nodded and then stepped before the line on the piste.

Jon didn't realize he was holding his breath when her final points were displayed on the screen. He jumped up from his seat when it declared Arya in the second place. He hadn't doubted her for a second.

She pulled the mask off and ran to him cheering, and he picked her up with a sweep. She laughed and rained kisses on his entire face. "It's not gold, but I'll take it. I have a chance at the internationals Jon!"

"You were amazing, I think I may be dizzy with how fast you were." Not caring that Syrio was probably watching, he pressed a kiss to her mouth. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

She blushed and wriggled to her feet, and Syrio smiled as he approached them. "You were very good, maybe a little too hasty, but we'll will be working on that. I'll see you at the academy again in the New Year, little girl." 

Arya nodded eagerly, and her fencing master nodded back before he stalked off.

"How is he getting back?" Jon asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it, he's heading to Braavos for New Year."

Two hours later, after all the ceremonies were done, and honours and speeches were given, Jon drove her back home. He would have liked to stay at White Harbour a couple of days with her, but as soon as she had called home about her victory, Catelyn had told her she expected them home soon because they were going to celebrate. 

Arya had almost convinced Jon that they didn't need to go back at all. At least till her mother's celebrations were over, but really, he imagined Catelyn would have come and got her herself if she had to.

The sky was turning dark and they were nearly halfway home, when Arya's hand began misbehaving.

"Arya..." he warned. He didn't need his attention diverted from the road now.

"All you had to do was call and tell Dad that I was so tired I couldn't come home today." she grumbled and squeezed his knee through his jeans.

He chuckled. "We'll figure something out, little wolf. Besides, you actually are really tired for anything tonight."

She scoffed, and her hand casually brushed against his crotch. Jon tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Maybe you should pull over," she suggested coquettishly. 

When he pretended he didn't hear her, her small hand came to rest on the bulge in his jeans, then began unzipping the front. "Don't." he croaked, glancing at her desperately, and she pulled her lucky jersey- his old football one that she had stolen- up quickly, flashing him a glance at her naked breasts underneath. The Jeep swivelled drunkenly and the car on the highway behind them honked indignantly.

"Fucking shit."

She wasn't wearing a bra, under _his_ football jersey. Somehow that turned him on so fucking much.

Jon let the car overtake them, earning a few curses and a middle finger on the way.

Arya bit her lip and blinked at him guiltily. "Sorry?"

"Oh, you'll be sorry all right." He drove the Jeep off the road and pulled up when they were sufficiently away from the line of sight of the road. She was still biting her lip, but now that he had pulled up and they were in no immediate danger of crashing into something, Arya's hand returned to the front of his pants, slowly rubbing it before she slipped her hand inside the waistband of his briefs.

Jon gasped, then pulled her in a rough kiss, her hand quickly pulling his cock out of his clothes. It fell back against his stomach heavily and she stared, before turning her hungry eyes back up to his and kissing him, shoving her tongue inside.

Jon tilted her head and guided it so he could kiss her deeper, running his tongue across her bottom lip till she gave over to him. And his chest rumbled in satisfaction when he took her little surrender. He pushed her back, until her back was pressed up against the window on her side. His hand came down, cupping her boobs through the jersey before he squeezed them hard.

"Jon." her gasp drove him mad, and he pinched the nipples tenting the front of his shirt, fingers slipping on the silky fabric as she whimpered pitifully.

His hands slipped down her stomach and across her flimsy cotton covered thighs. She was wearing those yoga pants, that were nearly transparent and clung like a second skin. His fingers brushed the damp fabric between her legs and confirmed what he expected to find. She was so ready for him.

He pulled the pants down, her damp panties sliding down along with them and nearly groaned at the sight of her. She was just so fucking perfect.

With a tug, he brought the clothes around her knees, then pushed her knees apart and up so that they pressed against her chest. "Jon!" she gasped, trying to bring her legs back down, as her face flushed with embarrassment. 

"I told you not to start something you couldn't finish Arya. Now hold your legs up there, or I won't let you come." When she didn't protest, he went down on her, sucking at the juices trickling out of her cunt. Her hoarse whimper, urged him on, and soon he was lapping at her, flicking his tongue over her clit languidly before thrusting it inside her. Her moans were better than any praise he had ever gotten, and Jon pulled back, then thrust two fingers inside her, curling them upwards.

She shuddered and moaned and came so quick, the sexy red painted toes curling as her body stretched with the orgasm. When she came down from the high, she smiled like a thoroughly satisfied cat, and reached down for his leaking cock. 

"Your turn."

She took her time with him, clearly not in any hurry now that she had been relieved.

She was bent over, licking the leaking slit on top leisurely and Jon groaned. Her warm tongue slurped at the slit, then circled around the blunt head slowly. "_Shit_, Arya."

She looked up at him and smiled, finally sinking her wet mouth around his length, then sucked. And goddamn, she _sucked_.

His breathing was erratic and despite himself, he couldn't help but push deeper into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat till she coughed and pulled back. Her hands pumped up and down his cock when she returned, but her attentions now focused on his balls pulled tight and high and ready to burst.

The breath he was holding came out as a whistle, when she finally returned back to his cock. He couldn’t stop himself, apparently with Arya, self-control went out the window, so he twisted his fingers in her hair and guided her over him, setting the pace of the bob of her head.

His hips jerked, and then she pressed her tongue directly over the vein that ran on the underside of his length, and he came undone, spurting his cum on her face and mouth.

An hour and a half later, they were back on the road.

“If anyone asks, say I got car sick.” Arya said guiltily.

He had helped her clean up and set her clothes right, before Arya convinced him for round two and then, three, and the sky was finally dark when they caught their breaths and decided that they had delayed enough.

But Arya had asked so nicely, and damn him because he would never be able to refuse her.

Jon gave her a mock glare. “We are _so_ fucking screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow should probably patent his tongue tech and rake in the millions. Wait, did I say that aloud?


End file.
